object_connectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bocce Ball's Interaction
. This page is primarily focusing on the interaction of every character in Object Connects and Bocce Ball. Overview Bocce Ball got the brawn and the brain, being able to take down solid matters (intentional or not) figuring out the problem of every challenge and solve it, or in other occasion, both. However, Bocce Ball is anti-social, shy, and fearful she can't talk to anyone around her and later run away from them in a low brow, angry expression she has thought the episode. Because of this, Bocce Ball didn't interact everyone on every episode (apart from Stampy since she's on the same team as her). Whenever she speaks, no one listens to what she said, thinking that she's mumbled to herself. Main Workers Jack Despite being the host of the dhow, Jack hasn't interact with Bocce Ball or the other way around. The only thing Bocce Ball has ever done is running away from everyone, not talking to them not even the host. Status: Neutral Drinking Bird Both Bocce Ball and Drinking Bird have never interact at each other. Status: Neutral Contestants Avocado It's unknown which episodes did Avocado sees or talks to Bocce Ball. They're hardly interacting at each other. However, there was a time when Avocado was one of the people who saw Bocce Ball breaks a door accidentally and when both he and she were in the control room along with the others. It's unknown they interacted at each other during that time. Status: Neutral Candle Bocce Ball met Candle and Flashlight on the train station in What Camp: Part 1 unintentional. She just ran off from them, regretting herself by doing that. Status: Neutral Cassette Tape Cassette Tape hasn't interact with Bocce Ball throughout the episodes until his elimination. Perhaps, he doesn't notice her existence, being covered by every contestant he meets at the show. Status: Netutal Circle Despite Bocce Ball and Circle came from the same train station, they haven't interact to each other. Circle was too busy grabbing on Stampy and trying to catch her without acknowledging Bocce Ball's existence. Status: Neutral ''' Crane Flower Bocce Ball never met nor talked to Crane Flower throughout the show, same goes with Crane Flower. '''Status: Neutral Cotton Candy Cotton Candy didn't talk to her that often. Status: Neutral Flashlight Bocce Ball met Candle and Flashlight on the train station in What Camp: Part 1 unintentional. She just ran off from them, regretting herself by doing that. Status: Neutral Journal Bocce Ball and Journal rarely interacted at each other, but it was unintentional. Both were from the same train station. In one scene, after Journal caused the pillar she stands to fall, causing to land on Bocce Ball in which she breaks it by accident. Journal was on top of Bocce Ball without acknowledging it. Later, Journal got off from Bocce Ball. Later in the cliff scene, Journal chased Bocce Ball at the train station, trying to use her to break the exit door with her mass just like she broke the engine room door eariler. Status: Low Netutal Key Chain Key Chain rarely interact with Bocce Ball. He tried to save Bocce Ball from the falling pillar, but she accidentally blackout Key Chain with her mass in What Camp: Part 1. Status: Neutral Lantern Bocce Ball finds Lantern to be annoying, being one of the few people who find him to be tolerable than adorable. Their first met was in the train station in What Camp: Part 1 after Bocce ran away from Candle and Flashlight, she didn't acknowledged Lantern and Yogurt Cup around her, not evening stopped to say hi back to Lantern. Because of this, Lantern called her a meant pants. Negative: In Make A Shot, Bocce Ball, being out of character, felt sorry for Yogurt Cup for dealing with Lantern. Status: Neutral (Most likely enemies) Quince Quince hadn't interacted to Bocce Ball even though both of them are from the same train station, but it looks like he doesn't care. Status: Neutral Slimey Bocce Ball and Slimey had never interacted each other throughout the episode. Status: Neutral Stampy Bocce Ball haven't interacted every character in the show but out of all of them, Stampy is the one she interacts the most despite not literally talking at each other and Stampy do all the talking. They hadn't met in the train station, instead they were chosen to work together as a team thanks to Jack. They're the members of The Smarty Blueberries. Bocce Ball always ran off everywhere during the challenge, ticking Stampy sometimes. Postive In What Camp: Part 2, when they're landed on a island, Stampy tried to start their boat but couldn't because Bocce Ball damaged the engine from the boat, unable to move. Bocce Ball decides to help Stampy for once by swimming back to the camp. In Birthday Dash, Bocce Ball helps Stampy for a plan she finds it stupid and not going to work. Negative: In Make A Shot, Bocce Ball was being used to hit all of the pieces from the tower. Status: Neutral Sundae Both Bocce Ball and Sundae hadn't interacted to each other. Status: Neutral Thing Both Bocce Ball and Thing hadn't interacted to each other. Status: Neutral Toothbrush Both Bocce Ball and Toothbrush never interacted at each other. Status: Neutral Vanilla Both she and Vanilla hadn't interacted. Status: Neutral Walky Talky Both she and Walky Talky didn't interact at each other. Status: Neutral Yogurt Cup Bocce Ball hadn't interacted with Yogurt Cup, apart from Yogurt Cup cannot talk. Status: Neutral Category:Series Category:Interactions